Isabelle's Secret
Pre-Case Isabelle's Secret Goal: Start an Investigation Rewards: Introduction Unprecedented anomaly activity was detected thought Shadow City. Familiar places became sources of danger: neighbourhoods and alleys became a network of deadly traps. Is this related to the appearance a strange, blonde woman locked inside the Red Rose Café? You must find out! What kind of power can she posses to have driven all the city's anomalies mad? Stage 1 In the short message that the girl managed to pass, she says that she is held somewhere by force and that the gargoyles are involved in her disappearance. Find out how the gargoyles are involved in all this. Goal: Find out how the gargoyles are involved in all this. A New Acquisition for Valerie Goal: Find Lucrezia's hairpin Location: Crash Site Rewards: Ghosts at the Station Goal: Find firecrackers and Expel Boggarts Location: Any; Station Rewards: She Speaks! Goal: Find hint Location: City Hall Rewards: Statue of Mercy Goal: Fighting against Stone Gargoyles Location: Gargoyles Rewards: On the Track of Gargoyles Goal: Find Martha Location: Room of Fate Rewards: The Collector's Records Goal: Find Archive Records Location: Collector's House Rewards: Interlude: Interlude: Stage 2 Gargoyles point me to the Red Rose Cafe. Judging by the terrible noises, a Poltergeist is raging inside. It is the most powerful of the City's anomalies. If the lost girl is inside the cafe, she is in great danger. Goal: Find a way to get rid of the poltergeist. The Detective takes on the case Goal: Find Ouija Board Location: Any with Poltergeist effect Rewards: Stage 3 The proton trap is the only way to neutralize the Poltergeist and save the girl who is locked inside the café with the malicious spirit. Save the girl. Interlude Application Instruction Goal: Page One of the Manual, The Second page Location: Collector's House, Fighting Stone Gargoyle Rewards: Interlude: Pendulum Goal: Find Pendulum Location: Any with Poltergeist effect Rewards: Missing Link Goal: Find Magic Chalk Location: Any Rewards: Reliable Cache Goal: The Proton Trap Location: City Hall Rewards: Stage 3 The Proton Trap is the only way to neutralize the Poltergeist and save the girl who is locked inside the cafe with the malicious spirit. Goal: Save the girl. Trap anomalies Goal: Banish the Poltergeist Rewards: Stage 4 By exorcising the Poltergeist we saved Isabelle, a researcher of other worlds, phenomenons and anomalies. Could it really be her present that brought the Poltergeist and other anomalies to the City? Goal: Find out the cause of the anomaly activity. Beautiful stranger Goal: Cup of tea Location: Enchanted Ball Rewards: It's not safe yet Goal: Aggressive Spirit Location: Any with Poltergeist effect Rewards: Interlude: We have a long history Goal: Fresh air Location: Organ Room Rewards: Conscious necessity Goal: Assemble Spirit Set collection Rewards: Conclusion I'm really grateful for your help. Here, take this magical amulet as your reward. It's one of the items left by the Poltergeist at the cafe. I think you'll find it useful. Goal: Receive your reward. Complete the investigation receive your reward. Rewards: Open diary to receive your reward, Flame Disc. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases